Sweet high school days
by Sakura248
Summary: - Pues... tuvimos una noche muy loca. Con Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru hicimos una orgía, sinceramente, estuvo estupendo. De Shikamaru no puedo quejarme, es el dios del sexo... - (Capitulo 1)


La noche de borrachera del día anterior había estado fatal... ¿Qué festejaban? Ya ni se acordaba. No recordaba absolutamente nada, más que fue con Hinata, Sasuke y Neji a un bar y de ahí se separaron y todo se descontrolo.

Así que... la pregunta que Kiba se hacía era... ¿Cómo carajos había terminado acostado en la misma cama que Lee y desnudo? Comprendía el hecho de que estaba borracho, comprendía el hecho de que pudo haber hecho muchas cosas fuera de sus cinco sentidos, pero no cree que su amigo le haya fallado tan incorregiblemente, que se activara por Lee, aunque estuviese borracho, tenía que tener prioridades.

Miro a Lee, quien dormía plácidamente en la cama como una bella durmiente, aunque para su gusto era muy feo. ¿Qué había hecho? Ten-ten lo mataría, destrozaría y burlaría.

Paso una mano por su cabello desesperado ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que analizaba la situación? Miro la hora en su reloj, casi una hora, una puta hora y el puto de Lee dormía como si nada.

Kiba se preparo mentalmente y le movió para despertarlo. Al ver que el chico no respondía, decidió moverlo más rápido. - Despierta, estúpido Lee! -Le grito, lo que hizo saltar al pelinegro de cejotas despavorido.

- ¡Yo no fui! -Gritó, y después se dio cuenta de su ubicación. - ¿Por qué estas en mi cuarto Kiba? No... espera... este no es mi cuarto... -Analizo asustandose.

- Pues vaya, tu analice a sido muy acertado, este no es tu cuarto ni el mio. -Su tono sarcástico, mezclado con rabia hizo estremecer a Lee.

- No... no me digas que tú y yo... -

- Diug -Interrumpió Kiba. - No lo sé, no lo quiero saber tampoco. -Pidió. - Levantate así nos vamos de aquí, es incomodo y... -Suspiro rendido. - veamos si llegamos a la tercera hora de clase hoy. -

Lee asintió y empezó a vestirse. Con sinceridad, si había pasado algo, no lo quería saber. Borrón y cuenta nueva, si, eso harían.

* * *

La clase 2-3 estaba con su habitual desorden cuando había hora libre. Todos hablando entre todos, relacionados de alguna forma u otra.

- Hey, Temari ¿Haz visto a Sakura? -Preguntó Ino cuando la vio entrar. - Salió deprisa, apenas y toco el timbre. Más rapida que flash, diria yo. -

Temari asintió mientras se sentaba en su asiento e Ino se acercaba aun más. - Me la cruce, y me dijo que el profe de música quería hablar con ella. -Explico.

- Pues que suertuda, ese profe practicante esta bien buenote... lo que daría para que me mandara llamar a mi. -Comento mordiendose el labio.

Temari rió y le pateo el pie. - Callate. Que se andara fijando a Sakura, si ella tiene a Sasuke como novio. Tss. Seguro lo dices por envidia... -Bromeó, una broma que Ino se tomo muy a pecho.

- ¿Envidia? ¿Yo? ¿A Sakura? Por dios... las cosas que hay que oír. -Dijo mientras volvía a su asiento a charlar con Hinata. ¿Qué podía envidiarle ella a Sakura? Ella era rubia y Sakura un chicle, ella tenía ojos azules, mientras Sakura... si bien sus ojos eran bonitos no se comparaba con los de ella. Sakura era frentona y su fisico no era malo, pero tampoco el mejor. Siempre, sin dudas, ella era mucho mejor que Sakura.

- ¿Y Sakura? -Preguntó Hinata interesada.

Ino se encogio de hombros. - Con el profe de música, al parecer la mando llamar. Quiza sea porque no entrego la carpeta o algo así... -Comento.

- Supongo... -Murmuro Hinata, ahora, desinteresada. - ¿Te enteraste de lo ultimo? Sasori va a salir con Haruna. -

- ¿En serio? -Exclamo Ino, totalmente sorprendida. - Pero... son como el agua y el aceite... además... no es su tipo. -

- ¿Sasori el de Haruna o Haruna el de Sasori? -

- Da igual. Ninguno de los dos. -Dijo Ino. - No apuesto mucho por esa relación. -

- ¿Y quien dijo que ustedes tenian que apostar algo por ella? -Dijo Shikamaru acercandoseles. - No es su problema ¿O si? -

- Si... lo siento... -Pidió perdón Hinata arrepentida. No tendría que estar hablando sobre temas que no le incumbian.

Shikamaru sonrio. - No lo decía por tí, Hinata. -Miró a Ino.

- Que indirecta tan directa... -Murmuro Ino molesta.

- ¿Han visto a Naruto? No lo veo desde ayer. - Preguntó Shikamaru, ignorando el comentario de Ino.

- Quiza se durmio. Ayer fuimos a un bar con Kiba, Sasuke, el y Neji, de ahí en adelante, como que nos perdimos y no nos volvimos a encontrar. Yo me fui temprano. -Comentó la pelinegra, recordando el día anterior.

- Mira ahí vienen Kiba y Lee, quiza sabe algo. -Señalo con la cabeza Ino en dirección a la puerta.

Y si allí estaban, Kiba y Lee, tratando de actuar lo más normalmente posible ante la incomoda y extraña situación de encontrarse durmiendo en la misma cama y desnudos.

Shikamaru se acerco a ellos y les saludo. - Hola. Faltaron las dos primeras horas... ¿Qué paso? -Les preguntó con preocupación.

- Me dormí... - Se excuso Lee, no era mentira.

- Y yo... tenía unas cosas que hacer... medico, ya sabes... -Mintió Kiba.

- Bien, entonces ni les pregunto si vieron a Naruto, supongo. ¿No? -

- No, desde ayer... -Y Kiba se empezó a preguntar ¿Qué le pasaria a Naruto? ¿Le habra caído mal el trasnocheo de anoche? - ¿No han intentado llamarlo? -

- Si, pero no atiende... quiza esta enfermo o algo así. -

- Amor... ¿Vienes a saludar? -Le medio-gritó Ten-ten a Kiba del otro lado del salón. Ella lo miraba algo enojada, por lo que decidio ir lo más rapido posible.

El le dio un besito en los labios en modo de saludo. - ¿Qué hicieron anoche ustedes? -Preguntó interesado.

- Pues... tuvimos una noche muy loca. Con Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru hicimos una orgía, sinceramente, estuvo demás. De Shikamaru no puedo quejarme, es el dios del sexo... -

- ¿Qué? -Exclamo Kiba asustado tras la respuesta de su novia.

- Que era broma, tonto. ¿Tu te lo crees todo, verdad? -Se rió de el. - En realidad, como buenas chicas que somos, para no dejar solo a Shikamaru en su día tan especial, fuimos a ver una peli con el al cine. Después de eso, lo acompañamos a casa para que no nos lo violen y nos volvimos a dormir a casita. -Explico.

- Oh... -Respiro de vuelta con normalidad. Realmente le había asustado, pero claro, de esa noche todo era posible. Y ahora lo recordaba... estaban festejando el cumpleaños de Shikamaru y habían ido al karaoke, después decidieron separarse en dos grupos y así fue como todo... oh por dios.

Kiba busco a Sasuke con la mirada, el quiza sabia algo. Lo encontro, haciendo unos dibujos y se despidiendose de Ten-ten, se dirigió hacía el.

- Hola... -Saludo con nerviosismo.

Sasuke levanto su vista y le miro. Kiba nunca le hablaba, al menos que Naruto estuviera presente y no, no es que el fuera antisocial, solo que no le interesaba mantener una relación muy estrecha con nadie. - Hola... necesitas algo... ¿No? -Reflexiono ante su nerviosismo.

- Si... veras... tú... ayer... me viste? -Y fue ahí cuando Sasuke sonrio dandose cuenta de lo que el chico trataba de insinuarle.

- Si... -Dijo Sasuke, mientras volvía a su dibujo. - Los ví... -

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. - ¿Y tu sabes... si paso algo? -Preguntó Kiba.

Sasuke paro de dibujar y miro a Kiba. - Quiza si, a lo mejor no... ¿Quien sabe? -Se encogio de hombros e hizo una seña para que se largara.

- Sasuke, no bromes, esto es grave. -

- Seguro... -

- Sasuke, por fav... -

- Si sigues así, no te contare lo que se ¿Bien? Por ahora dejame tranquilo, o quieres que diga lo que ví, aquí... EN LA CLASE. -Dijo lo ultimo en un tono aun más alto.

Kiba negó con su cabeza, no quería ni una verguenza más. No la quería.

* * *

- ¿Para qué me necesitaba? -Preguntó Sakura entrando a la sala de música, donde se encontraba el profesor de practica, Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke.

- Sakura... pasa, sientate. -Ofreció, mientras el también se sentaba.

- ¿Pasa algo con mis notas, o algo así? -Preguntó algo preocupada.

Itachi negó. - Para nada, como tu ya sabes, eres una de las mejores alumnas de nuestro año. Se trata de otra cosa... -

- Y el tema a discusión sería... -Trato de ir al grano Sakura.

- En las reuniones que tuvimos para hacer el boletin (En mi país boletin es lo que trae las notas del trimestre) discutimos mucho sobre tí... -Comento Itachi.

- ¿Sobre mi? ¿Por qué? -Preguntó con preocupación.

- Es algo que notamos la mayoria de los profesores. -Le dijo. - Como si estuvieses... mal, insegura, deprimida o algo así... ¿Pude que tengas problemas? -Preguntó.

Sakura negó. - Para nada. -

- ¿Estás segura? -Sakura asintió. - Pues es raro, pues yo, junto con otros profesores más percibimos una gran falta de fe en ti misma a la hora de participar en clase y tanto como relacionarte con tus compañeros. -Explico. - Tienes un circulo vicioso, y ese circulo sería: Ino, Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto. Y así se repite siempre, como si no tuvieses relación con otros... -

- La tengo, Shikamaru... por ejemplo. -

- Lo sé. Lo que quiero decír es... ¿Tu sufres o sufrías algún tipo de bullying? -Fue al grano Itachi.

- ¿A qué se refiere? ¡Claro que no! -Exclamo algo dolida. - Y en todo caso si lo sufriera, yo se defenderme perfectamente. -

- Lo sé... siempre estas a la auto-defensiva con los chicos. -Protestó Itachi. - Pero con las chicas... tu sabes, eres más debil, y más con Ino y Sasuke. -

- Ino es mi mejor amiga y Sasuke, tu hermano, el y yo... -

- Estan saliendo, lo sé. -Itachi anoto un número en un papel y se lo dió a Sakura. - Pero hay cosas que pueden hacernos daño sin que nosotros nos demos cuenta, si tienes alguna duda, inseguridad o algo parecido, llamala, es una gran psicologa. -Recomendo.

- Es la Madre de Naruto... -Dijo sorprendida.

- Lo sé. -Sonrio Itachi, dejandola ir.

* * *

- Tienes que decirselo... -Repitió una vez más a esa chica, que ni siquiera era su amiga. Es más no sabía porque estaba aquí, con Karin, dandole consejos de como enfrentar a Sasuke.

- No puedo... -Respondió esta llorando.

- ¿Entonces que haras? -Exclamo Naruto. ¿Cómo comenzo todo? El salió lo más contento para ir a la escuela y bum, de pronto se encuentra a Karin llorando, el baja para ver que le pasaba y la acompaña al hospital a hacerse unos analices. Se sorprendio al saber que eran unos de embarazo. Y la cosa no terminaba ahí, el bebe era de Sasuke. ¡De Sasuke!

¿Qué haría cuando Sakura se enterara? Terminariamos todos muertos.

- No lo sé... -Empezó a secarse las lagrimas.

Naruto trato de despavilarse, y recordar sus modales. No podía tratar así de mal a una chica, por más que su amiga no fuese, hoy ella le necesitaba. - Karin, tarde o temprano, se enterara. -Volvio a repetirle. - Yo que tu, se lo digo... seguro reaccionara bien. -

- Pero... y Sakura? -Preguntó Karin aun llorosa. Naruto miró hacía el cielo. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Pobre Sakura. Después de haber coseguido algo con Sasuke, esto, ese imbecil... hablaria con el de esto.

- Sakura... ella le dolera. Pero hara lo correcto, te lo aseguro. -

Karin miró a Naruto y después al suelo. - Naruto... por ahora, calla, no quiero que el se entere sobre... -Toco su estomago, no tan plano ahora.

Naruto la miró y abrazo, para que ella pudiera seguír llorando. Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que sería Tío.

* * *

**Fin del Capitulo.  
**

* * *

Espero que les guste esta nueva historia.  
Dejen su comentario de lo que les parecio y subire el capitulo lo más pronto que pueda.


End file.
